wuasfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaisdell Mom
Mother of Victor and Samuel, and feared by everyone in the family and their friends. Appearance Long straight black hair, and very dark brown eyes. She isn't precisely the definition of 'feminine', since she couldn't care less about appearances and just wears whatever feels comfortable. What are other people going to do, call her out on it? They'd get beaten up or, if her husband's around, yelled at while he restrains her (has happened before). She graduated in Software Engineering, and works as a programmer and white hat hacker. The family wouldn't be able to keep anything in any electronic inside the house without her knowing about it if she hadn't decided to respect their privacy. Personality Loud, rude, and drops things on Dad’s head when she’s angry. She can also still beat Victor in a fight, and he got his temper from her. She’s good at a lot of different unrelated tasks because she takes everything as a challenge, especially if it’s Dad the one who mentions it (“What are you doing” “What does it look like, ballet?” “…You can’t possibly be thinking of baking a cake that big” “I can and I will” “I didn’t mean it like that let’s just buy one” “Too late now get the hell out of my kitchen this shit’s going to be the definition of gigantic”). She's very perceptive when it comes to her family, and usually knows everything going on without being told. Though, her parenting skills are rather... unique for lack of a better word (the first time Victor got into a fight her response was to teach him how to do it right, and the living room's coffee table still has a mark of that one time she stabbed a knife through it. Don't ask why). Trivia * She's one of the only people all four of Victor's group respects, ever since she flipped Drew onto his back one time they were visiting. * She has a brother who's 6 years older. He and Dad have hated each other ever since they started dating. He visits every two months or so, and it’s become sort of tradition for the kids to bet on how long until those two's hostility makes Mom hit them both on the head. * She was the one who bought a turtle back when the kids were 6 and 8. Nowadays, the female turtle still lives in the front garden; both the garden and the garage are surrounded by a wall, so she can't wander off. Both siblings also eventually came to the realization that letting a pair of kids name something that could outlive them was an incredibly stupid decision, so everyone in the family just calls her 'Turtle'. Turtle's real name is actually one of the only things one can blackmail both of the boys with (both parents think it's funny and would tell anyone who asked though). * She's also the indirect cause of the fish, since Dad got the first pair of guppies because she was complaining the living room looked too bare. However, no one in the family had fish before and they didn't know much about them, which is why their ridiculously fast reproduction rate caught everyone by surprise. The Guppy Incident ended after the purchase of an aquarium with a glass in the middle that separated females from males. Though the fish had names at the beginning, the family's complete inability to tell them apart had them devising their own methods of naming. Victor just calls them 'the fish', Samuel invents names every time he's asked, Mom groups them all together and calls them Jack Sparrow and Dad pretends they don't have fish and has sworn to not allow another living thing in the house ever again. Category:Human Category:NPC